Awal Mula Gaje tentang Death Note
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Ini merupakan awal mula saat Light Yagami menemukan Death Note nya tapi versi author yang pastinya mengandung gaje-ness  ?


Lohaaaa… name bawain fic gaje lagii.. kali ini tentang death note.. XD

Ini fic terinspiras pas aye ngeliat DVD Death Note yg versi film nya bkn animasi... :D  
Tiba2 aje ide gila mampir di otak author ngebuat fic gaje.. XD

Jadi ini tuh tentang awal pas light nemu detnot versi filmnya, bukan anime nyaa... XDDD

Desclaimer: Death note bukan punya saya.. Tapi punya abang saya duo TO XD

Genre : Humor 

Rated: K –masih aman, author belon mau yg macem2 dulu.. haha-  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di tempat pengadilan, keluarlah satu makhluk laki-laki berambut kriting, jerawatan, alis tebel, idung gede, -ngenes bgt ye- menuju mobil.

"Pak Tatsuoo! Benarkah anda membunuh?"  
"Tatsuo-sama, bagaimana dengan keluarga korban" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan panjang layaknya kreta api diberikan ke pria buruk rupa itu -dihajar-

"Aaaaarrrggghh! Berisik! Kan udah gue bilang, hakim itu membebaskan saia dari tuduhan pembunuhan! Ckckck..." Ujar tatsuo tereak2 pake toa mesjid.

Ya, pemirsa Tatsuo adalah seorang penjahat kejam kelas hiu(?)yang sudah membunuh ribuan orang di kedai baso pak mamat.  
Cara membunuh nya pun sangat elit.  
Kemaren, dia baru ngebunuh anak kecil, pas tu anak lg enak2 nya nelen baso bulet2, si tatsuo ngajak ketawa.. Jadilah tu anak keselek plus kejang2 lalu tepar dengan elit nya... Begitu pula dengan orang2 yang lain...

"Tatsuo! Benarkah anda yang membunuh?"Tiba-tiba, ga ada angin ga ada ujan ga ada badai ga ada tsunami ga ada salju ga ada api ga a-*disumpel spons*  
Ehem, maksud author, ga ada kejadian yang patut di curigai, tiba-tiba tu laki-laki buruk rupa itu jatoh,kejang2 kaya kijang dan menggelepar gelepar ala ikan keselek biji duren(?) sambil megang dada nya...

"Tatsuo -sama!"

"Pak tatsuo!"

Semua nya langsung ngerubungin layaknya semut nemu gula

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar, seorang makhluk ganteng nan gaje lagi loncat-loncat ala kelinci ketemu enyak nya.

"Horreeee! Horeee! Berhasil! Mamii! Anakmu berhasil ngebunuh orang,! Iyahuuuu!" Tereak laki-laki berambut coklat yang akhir2 ini diketahui bernama Light Yagami, putra kepolisian keluarga elit alias Keuangan Melilit... -dihajar-

"Light! Kamu ngapain teriak2?" Sahut sachiko dari lante bawah..

"Eh...anu...n..nga kok... Tadi light dapet undian es krim berhadiah! Hahaha"

"Oh" sachiko, enyak nya light hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban anak nya.

"...! Mamii! Light ngebunuh orangg! Yeyyy!" Sungguh orang yang normal (baca: autis)  
Bukannya ketakutan, ini malah lompat2 gaje di kasur nya ampe jebol.. Ckckck...

Balik ke 1 bulan yang lalu.

Ditengah hujan lebat, Light baru pulang dari sebuah Pub ..

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu..." Tangis Light..

Ya! Light menangis saudara-saudara!  
Laki-laki tampan yang keren dan bercita-cita jadi polisi ini menangis!  
Ckckckck...

"Mamii... Hueee! Tadi light dipalak om-om galakk di pub... Hiks... Tp light ga bisa ngelawann! Padahal light mau jadi polisi! Hueee"

Light mengeluarkan buku hentai, err salah, buku tebal bertuliskan 'Panduan Cepat Menjadi Polisi' dari tas nya.

Ia melempar sekuat tenaga buku tersebut ke tempat sampah di samping nya..

Dia berjalan di tengah hujan...

Di tengah jalan, mata nya terbelalak melihat sebuah buku hitam yang jatoh dengan tidak elit nya di atas kotoran kambing... -hah?-

Dengan jijik, pemuda itu mengambilnya.

"Apaan nih? Bau banget!"

Author: Ya kalo bau ngapain lu pungut bego!

Light: barangkali aja ni buku kumpulan foto2 Yaoi.. Hihihihi... -entah sejak kapan muka nya berubah jadi mesum-

Author: =="a

Setelah light membersihkan buku item itu dari segala kotoran kambing yang menempel, light membaca tulisan di cover buku itu.

"Paan nih? De e a te ha En o te e" light mengeja tulisan berwarna silver, karena dasarnya pas SD ga lulus, jadi dia ngebaca nya sambil di eja.. -ditampol sendal-

"Hah? Detnot? Buku apaan sih? Jangan2 ini buku isi nya daftar2 pasangan yaoi yang mati?" Kata light.  
-yaelah, pikiranmu yaoi semua sih?-

Iseng-iseng light membawa nya pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di kamar, ia langsung duduk di kursi baru nya sambil minum teh, makan takoyaki, Noriyaki, Kimchi dan Nasi yang tersedia di atas meja belajarnya..  
Ini meja belajar ape meja makan sih?=="a

Light membuka buku gaje itu dan membaca tulisannya.

"Yaoloh! Tulisan nya pake bahasa inggris semua! Ampunn.. Udah tau gue ga bisa baca juga... Tobat..." Light yang emang ga lulus dari SD, membaca buku itu dengan di e...(Light: udahlah ga ush diungkit2 lagi napa)

Setelah 10 jam berlalu menurut tapir berlalu, Light akhirnya selesai membaca nya.

"Ooo... Jadi ini buku bisa buat ngebunuh toh..." Light manggut2 (sok)ngerti.

Light menyalakan Teve butut kesayangannya.

Di berita, ia mencari-cari nama penjahat..

Udah 10 jam light nonton teve ampe mata nya jebol(?), tetep ga nemuin nama penjahat kelas dunia, ketemu nya malah nama banci2 yang terdakwa melakukan tindakan Yaoi di luar nikah.. Ckckck...

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, light akhirnya nulis nama banci yang tertera di televisi.

Kawamichi Sabtuo.

Nama pertama yang ditulis light di buku itu.

"Haih.. Emang bisa langsung mati ya? Ckckckck.. Ana2 wae sih... Tidur ah!"

Light memutuskan untuk tidur dan mematikan tv nya.

Keesokan pagi nya..

Saat sedang sarapan, Light membaca koran pagi.

'Seorang banci kaleng bernama Kawamichi Sabtuo telah tewas kena serangan jantung saat sedang asik Asoy geboy dengan pasangan Yaoi nya'

Light ampe keselek mangga muda yang dimakannya.. -pagi2 makan mangga?"

Light dengan terkencing-kencing berlari ke kamar nya, membanting pintu kamar hingga melayang ke planet mars, lalu membuka buku Death Note nya.

"Beneran bisa mati... O...oh...no..." Light gemeteran, mata nya melotot, alis nya dinaikan satu meter, mulutnya monyong, lobang idung nya gede satu, dan air mata nya mengalir deras..  
(Silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri wajah Light saat itu)

Ia duduk di tempat tidur nya sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Oh mai goat.. Mami... Aku...aku udah ngebunuh orang mi... Anakmu...yang ganteng, nan imut plus manis ini membunuh satu orang... A...a...gi..gimana ini... Ah..a...aku ga boleh stress.. Na...nanti wajahku ini tambah jelek plus kriputan..." Ujar light bernarsis-narsis ria.

"Ta..tapi... Aku kan ngebunuh orang yang jahat! Aku tidak bersalah! Toh orang jahat akan dapat hukuman! Cita-citaku ini kan membela keadilan dan menegakkan hukum! Ya, orang jahat harus dimusnahkan, dunia pasti akan damai! Tujuanku adalah membunuh orang jahat! Itulah jalan ninja ku.. Ohyeaaaahh!" Light mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil joged2 gaje...

Xxx

Malam hari, di perlintasan kereta api. Light melihat di sebrang , 3 orang om om gendut yang kemaren malakin dia..

"Uh.. Tu om om yang malakin gue, awas aje ye lu.. " Light langsung mengambil spidol nya dan menulis nama om om itu yang bernama Tako.

"Gah! Salah nulis! Jadi tembako sih?" Light menyoret tulisan tembako yang salah tadi lalu menulis ulang nama TAKO.

Teng teng teng teng... Sekoteng sekoteng, eh slh..

Suara bel kereta api lewat, bersamaan dengan lewat nya kereta api tersebut, om om gendut bernama Tembako, errr salah, Tako itu kejang2 ky orang epilesi.

"Hoi, Tako! Tako... What's hepen?" Tanya om2 yang satu nya sok inggirs.

"Tako! Kau sakit? Hoi! Tako... Tako!"

"Tako! Celaka! Dia meninggal!"

Light hanya menatap om-om itu tidak percaya, ternyata light sudah menjadi pembunuh!

Light berlari, dan terus berlari, lari lari lari, teruslah berlari.. -lah? Kok malah nyanyi?-

"Hh...hh...hh... Oh mai goat Dewa Jashin!" Oh, ternya light penganut dewa jashin juga dia! Ckckck..

"Khu khu khu... Seperti nya kau menikmati nya ya...?" Suara bariton itu menyahut tiba-tiba.

Light menatap kelangit dan...

Bwuuuuuussssshhhhh!

Jrengg jreng jereeng jrengg jrenngg...

Turunlah dari langit makhluk gaje berwarna item...

Dann.. Mendarat sukses ke muka light...

Buaaaaakk...

Bisa anda bayangkan sendiri sekarang situasi nya..

Light yang dengan elit nya tiduran di tanah dengan wajah nya didudukin oleh makhluk gaje tadi..

"Huaaaahh! Sapa lu? Tiba-tiba aja mendarat di wajah gue yang ganteng dan keren ini" tereak light sewot sambil ngedorong makhluk buruk rupa itu.. -ditimpuk ryuk-

"Hah... Kenapa emang?"

"Pantat mu bau asem!"

"Heh! Aku ini Shinigami tau!"

"Eh?"

Light bengong menatap tidak percaya..

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik...

10 menit...

5 jam...

"Wuaaaaaa! Shi...shinigami jelek! Mau apa kamu? Jangan bunuh sayaa!" Tereak light kenceng ampe2 nenek yang lewat langsung budeg permanen.

"Heh.. Jangan tereak2.. Budeg bego.. Lagian, sapa juga yang mau ngebunuh kamu.. Yeyy... Malu dehh..." Makhluk buruk rupa itu memeletkan lidah nya dengan panjang sekitar 30 meter.. -edan! Tu lidah ape trotoar?-

Light es we te ngeliat nya.

Tiba-tiba aje tuh makhluk ketawa ketawa cekikikan gaje.

Light menaikkan alis nya, memonyongkan bibirnya, lobang idu... (Light: ga usah dirinci gitu dah! Ampun! Jelek amat!) Ya pokoknya light keheranan ngeliat nya.

"Aku adalah pemilik dari Death Note yang kau pegang..."

"Hah? Masa sih? Emang ada buktinya? Mana coba? Ga ada namamu jeh..."

"Dasar geblek.. Ya ga ada lah!"

"Te..terus... Kamu mau memperkosa, eh slh, mau mengambil buku mu lagi?" Tanya light (sok)ketakutan.

"Huahahahahahahahaha... Kagak lah... Pas kamu mungut ini di jalan, tu buku udah milik kamu.."

"Terus, kamu mau ngapain ke sini?"

"Numpang eksis.. Huahahahahahaha...! Ya gak lah... Bego"

"Terus, kamu mau ngambil nyawa ku ini sebagai ganti bukumu yang kupungut di kotoran kambing?"

"Huahahahahahahahaha... Dasar polos!"

"Saya pake baju tau! Enak aja polos, entar kalo saya polos, uke2 pada ngiler ngeliat tubuh sexy aku.. Aww..."

Makhluk gaje itu langsung es we te tingkat jounin ngeliat kenarsisan pemilik baru buku nya.

"Sapa juga yg mau ngeliat, wong ini tempat sepi.. "

"Terus, kamu mau ngapain?"

"Aku ini nga mau ngapa-ngapain... Kalo kamu ga suka tuh buku, buang aja ke tong sampah... "

"Ja..jadi.. Ini gratis?"

"Huahahahahahaha... Kagak! Kamu harus traktir saia ramen, kimchi, takoyaki, donat, es krim, pizza... .. Ya gak lah.. Bego amat sih!"

"Es we te... Terus kamu mau ngapain kesini? Numpang lewat aja kaya kentut"

"Ya.. Aku cuma pengen kasih tau, kalo manusia yang diikuti shinigami itu biasanya akan merasakan ketakutan dan penderitaan..." Kata makhluk gaje itu sambil nakut2in light.

"Ah.. Ga percaya! Saya ini tuh orang beruntung se-jepang! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Dewa Dunia Baru yang akan dipuja2 .. Ahay..."

"Sekarepmu wae wis... "

"Eehh.. Tunggu! Apakah, orang lain bisa melihat mu?"

Makhluk itu menggeleng kan kakinya(?).

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, kalo org lain bisa ngeliat aku, entar fans aku nambah banyak! Tau sendiri kan, aku ini udah cakep, ganteng, berwibawa, cool, sexy.. Dan laen laen.. Huakakakakakakakakak..."

Light & Author: -muntah barengan-

Light nyoba2 ngebuktiin tuh makhluk tembus pandang..

Dengan bego nya, dia loncat ke punggung tuh makhluk dengan maksud ingin memeluk tapi...

Brrrruuuukkkk...

"Adu...duh... Sa...sakit..." Light ngusep2 pantatnya yang bisulan+benjol.

"Suru sapa meluk2 aye.. Dibilang saya tembus pandang! Cuma orang yang menyentuh buku ini yang bisa ngeliat saya..."

Light tersenyum senang..

"Lalu... Siapa nama mu?"

Sambil terbang..makhluk gaje itu menjawab..

"Ryuk..."

Jreeeeeeeeeeeennnnnggggggg...

Dimulailah petualangan kisah asmara, eh slh, kisah menegangkan antar Light dengan L yang anda akan saksikan melalui layar televisi anda... -duaaghh!-

Owari..

Fin...

- 

**Nyahahahahahahaha... Gaje nya gimana? Kurang ye.. Hiks.. Gomenn yaaakk...  
Ini slnya ide dadakan sih pas ngeliat dvd film Death Note yang pertama.. Hahahahahaha...**

Arigatou yang udah mau ngebacaaa... XD

**Akhir kata…**

**R.E.V.I.E.W **

**P.L.E.A.S.E ^^**


End file.
